50 yrs after beraking dawn
by MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR
Summary: wat would have happened if edward cheated on bella after her turn
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: wat would happen if Edward never really truly loved Bella and he was secretly in love with Alice and Alice has a vision he tells her wat will happen to Bella. Takes place after Breaking Dawn so Bella's a vampire! YAY!!**

Bella POV

The family was downstairs while me and Edward were upstairs. "Bella, I don't want you anymore. I'm leaving." was all he said to me and I stared at him and he stared back while I was trying to find my voice. When I did I didn't notice I was yelling "EDWARD!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN???" he opened his mouth and started talking " I mean I want a divorce Bella." then I fell and landed on the couch - for we were in his room - and looked up at the door way and say my whole family stare at us horror struck that's when I noticed one face that stuck out in my mind was my daughters ,Nessie. Nessie started crying at what she just witnessed and I ran over to her and picked her up and went back to the couch. "Nessie its going to be okay. Its going to be okay." then Edward was there and tried to take Nessie from me but I just ran out the window and to the cottage Esme had given me and Edward for a present. When I got in the house I locked the door and windows to make sure Edward didn't come in.

Esme POV

My whole family except Bella and Edward were downstairs on the couch when we heard dry sobbing and ran up stairs to Edwards room and watched Bella and Edward fight "Bella I don't want you anymore. I'm leaving." Bella just looked at him then she said "EDWARD!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN???" he opened his mouth then shut it and then started talking " I mean I want a divorce Bella." then she fell on the couch that she was standing next to and started dry sobbing then looked up to see us looking at her. Then I heard a real cry and looked down at Nessie (that's the nickname Jacob has given her because Renesmee) and she was crying then Bella ran over to her at vamp speed took Nessie in her arms and went back to the couch and kept saying "Nessie its going to be okay. Its going to be okay." just then Edward walked over to them and no doubt Bella heard him coming and was out the window before he could touch either of them. We all looked at him and he looked dumb-stricken.

Edwards POV

I was sitting on the couch staring at my family and they were staring back then all of a sudden there thoughts were yelling at me saying:

EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE FAMILY?! -Carlisle

Edward - sob - you - sob- need - sob - to talk to her - Esme

Edward, you seriously are mental. How could you do that to the one you loved?! -Emmett

Edward, she was not really my favorite sister but still I love her and Nessie like my own sister and daughter. How could you? -Rosalie

Edward, I saw this coming but it was to late I was going to say something but everybody was already on there way up so I just followed.-Alice

Hey you know I love her and Nessie how could you do- Jacob thought but I just cut him out.

"Where's Jazz he was here now he's gone." Alice said. Everybody looked around at each other then we all saw Jasper running out into the woods. He better not be going to the cottage. I thought. Where is he going? Alice thought. Then that's when I heard his thoughts How could he do this to us - to her and Nessie - I cant believe what he did. I better go calm them down before they decide to go to Alaska. That's when Alice gasped she was having a vision. I read her mind while she was having the vision I couldn't believe it.

Vision in her thoughts

Bella and Jasper were sitting facing each other. They were talking Nessie wasn't with them but they were talking about visiting her so I guess she wasn't with them anymore. Then they both leaned in….. and the vision was over.

End of vision

Me and Alice looked at each other and the rest of the family was completely confused so we all went downstairs and we told them about the vision and how it was a possibility. Then Alice gasped again and we all looked at her she was blocking her thoughts from me then there was a scream of laughter from the gradgue we all ran in there in time to see Bella, Jasper, and Nessie leaving in his car. Then they both pointed to my Volvo and started laughing. We all slowly turned our heads to the Volvo and of course Emmett started laughing so loud. Then they pointed to Alice's car and started laughing even harder then before so we turned to it and it was ruined also and we turned back to them as fast as we could but they were gone laughing uncontrollably and they kept speeding up until they were out of sight. I looked at my family and they all but Alice and Emmett had there mouths open while Emmett had a big grin on his face and Alice was wide-eyed. I was the only one looking out the door at where they took off laughing.


	2. 5 yrs later

5 YEARS LATER!!

Bellas POV

It had been 5 yrs since Edward and Alice had cheated on us. It had broken my dead unbeating heart. When Jasper, Nessie, and I left we had painted Edwards Volvo pink and scratched into the side "Never!" and Alice's Porsche brown and scratched "Never Again!" into it and pointed it out to them and laughed. After we did that I called Jake and asked him if he and Billy could watch Nessie for a few years in La Push and of course he agreed and from the last I heard she looks a lot like I did when I was human, that she has grown taller and more athletic in body shape. And as for me and Jasper we have grown closer and have been together for 2 years now. We have been happy as to what went down that day but we decided it was a good time to go back to them and get Nessie.

And that's exactly what we are doing today. Jasper and I have been living in Alaska in the other house near the Denali's but we didn't want to exactly live with them 'cause from what I heard Tanya likes to steal peoples men. But we hung out with them and we finally decided that we needed to go back to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. We are not ready to confront Edward and Alice yet so we are going to the hospital first to see Carlisle then go find the others with out running into Edward or Alice.

But first we are going to get Nessie and take her to the hospital with us to see Carlisle. So we went to the border line and got out of the car and stood there till Jake came and then went back to the woods and came back in human form.

"Bells! Its good to see you again!" he greeted me and gave me a hug.

I just hugged him back and pleaded to Jasper with my eyes that he would say something. Then he said "Well Jacob its good to see you. But may you please escort us to your house so we can get Nessie and go see Carlisle before we are seen by any of the other Cullens?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go phase back and tell Sam then you will follow me while I'm in wolf form to my house. But I will be in the woods not in the middle of the street."

When we arrived I was wearing an 'I love Paris' shirt, extra high black high tops, denim skinny jeans, a blue bracelet, and red heart earrings. When we saw Nessie she was wearing black ripped jeans, a blue and black halter, blue and black flats with a bow on the front, a guitar necklace, black crown studs, and had a black purse next to her. **(PICS ON PROFILE)**

"OK. Well meet you there." And with that he ran into the woods and we jumped in the car and rode off to his house. When we got to his house he was sitting on the front porch back in human form. We got out of the car and walked up to him and he lead us into the house and to were Nessie was.

"Nessie!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time. She turned around to see us standing there with big goofy grins on our faces. When she saw us she squealed jumped up and run to us.

When she was down hugging us she looked up at us and frowned and asked "Momma, where daddy?" Me and Jasper looked at each other than back at her. I was about to say something but Jasper cut me off by saying "Well that is why we are here. We need you to pack your stuff and come back with us we will explain on the way to Carlisle." that was all he said before she got up and walked to her room. She came back a few minutes later with her bags and we said bye to Jake and walked out to the car and drove off while I was driving and Jasper was telling Nessie why we had put her under the care of Billy and Jacob and why we ran away and that we were together. And I could tell by her facial expression she didn't like it one bit.

Carlisle POV

I was at the hospital helping a patient. When I was done with the patient I went back to my office to see the back of my chair. Then I heard a voice. "Well, well Carlisle it's good to see you again. What has it been since we last seen each other what like 5 years." when the person was done talking my chair spun around to see a very happy Bella and a very amused Jasper but the odd thing was that Bella was sitting on his lap and he had an arm around her waist. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a squeal from behind me and I turned around to see a very tall looking Nessie. Before I could speak I was pulled into a hug while she said "Grandpa Carlisle, oh how I have missed you" that's when I noticed the first voice to be Jasper.

"Where have you been for the last five years? Esme and I have missed you to so much but I assume the rest have missed you to." I said that while I was in Nessies hold. That's when Bella spoke up "Nessie, we told you not to get your scent on Carlisle." Nessie stepped away and pouted at her mother. "It's quite alright Bella." she sighed and leaned into Jasper. "I have a question, Bella why are you sitting on Jasper?" they looked at each other then back at me it looked like Bella was but Jasper cut in "We will tell you once we have everybody back at the house. But we are not going to just walk in we are going to see how everybody is doing and then we will run into the forest and stay there till you get home so give us maybe an hour or two." I nodded then Bella asked "Do you know where Esme is we were gonna go see her before we go to your house." I thought for a minute then said "The last time I spoke with her she was at the store getting things for the garden. If you want to catch her you should leave now." they nodded stood up and said thank you but the weirdest thing was they walked out hand in hand. Nessie was right behind them. She waved at me before they left out the door.

Jasper POV

We were in the car and Bellas emotions were very sad "Bells are you ok your emotions are sad?" she looked at me and smiled then back at the road "I'm fine Jazz." was her response I sent a wave of happy and calm to her she looked back at me smiled a thankful smile and mouthed 'thank you' and smiled and nodded.

Bella POV

When we got to the store we saw Esme she was wearing a black pencil skirt, white shirt with a blue jacket over it, blue black and white shoes, blue loop earrings, a blue and white bow necklace, and a black purse. She hasn't seen us yet so we walked to the isle that she was going to next and made it look like we were going to buy something when we heard he gasp. A small smile spread across my face and Jasper took my hand in his. We turned to face her she looked exactly the same but she looked more happy then usual. She hugged us both then we told her what we told Carlisle about meeting them and told her to go to the hospital for a few hours till we called them to come home. We told her we had a house and we weren't going to stay with them we were going to live close but not that close. We were still going to the same school and starting as freshman as the others are older and we are going over to find out what the are doing. She agreed and she left to go to the hospital while we drove to there house but we dropped the car off at our house and ran in the forest when we got there we walked around to the back to find Alice sitting on the couch wearing a white v neck, a yellow rain jacket, faded white skinny jeans, brown wing earrings, brown bracelet, and brown high heels reading a magazine. She looked some what the same but not as excited as she used to be. Next we went to Rose and Emmetts window to see them sitting there. Rose was wearing a white tank top with a red button up, skinny jeans, a leather jacket, 6 in pumps, red tear drop earrings, and a black pearl necklace.**(pics on profile)** next we went to Edwards room he had no music on his walls no stereo system no records its like he gave up music. Then we went to the cottage and he was in there reading Wuthering Heights. I started to sob but before Edward could hear he picked me up and ran off to our house. By the time we got there I was dry sobbing in his cheast. He called Esme and Carlisle to tell them they could go home now because it had been two hours and his shift was over. So while the were on there way home we decided to change.


	3. AN srry

AN: sorry about this. And sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and what not.

In chapter like 2 or 3 I don't remember well it was the car part and they wrote on Alice and Edwards car well that's because Edward cheated on bella with Alice and alice cheated on jasper with Edward. Make sense?

Lots of love

Blackroses


	4. The suprise guests

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was gone part of the summer and school started last week so im getting busy. Ill try to finish it up soon!! **

**Oh and if you anybody has and idea pm me and tell me!! ****J **

CHP 3

Bella POV

When we got back to the house Nessie was asleep and it was around 4 in the morning. We decided since it was so early that we would change and would have to wait for awhile till we would go. So before we changed we watched TV till Nessie was up witch was about an hour after we told her to get ready and we did the same.

When we came down Nessie was wearing black skinny jeans, a yellow white and blue spaghetti strap shirt with a yellow jacket over it, yellow blue and white high top Nikes, yellow sunglasses, a yellow care bear necklace, black tear drop earrings, and a blue and yellow bag.

I was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, black shredded jeans, 'vampire kiss' jacket, 5 in' heals with straps, a thick bead and chain necklace, a pair of gold rim sun glasses, and the diamond ring that Jasper had bought me.**(OUTFITS ON PROFILE!!)**

When we were all in the car we were on our way I was driving. I looked at the clock on the dash it said 5:30 Carlisle would be leaving soon so I sped up. Jasper looked at me and I pointed at the clock and he figured it out.

When we got there Carlisle was still there so was everyone else in the living room. They heard us stop in front of there house but didn't mind much but once they looked away we got out of the car and Carlisle was staring at us we nodded to him to open the door. We saw Esme first she was wearing a black pencil waist skirt, a grey puffy shirt, silver ballet flats, pearl stud earrings, a mini chain necklace, and a purple clutch. Then there was Rosalie who wore a blood red halter, a jean mini skirt, black 8 in' heals with fabric coming off of them, black and silver rings, red sun glasses, and feather like earrings. Next I saw Alice she wore a teal black and grey dress, grey boots, an XO silver necklace, zebra print teal and black earrings, and a teal Juicy bag.**(OUTFITS ON PROFILE!!) **then we saw Emmett and Edward. So we decided to knock on the door. Carlisle came rushing to it opened it and everybody was staring at us. We were smiling brightly and holding hands with Nessie behind us. When we looked at everybody Edward looked like he was about to rip Jaspers head off one: probably because he cant read his thoughts and two: he was holding my hand. We both hugged Esme and Carlisle they ushered us in and we went in and sat on one of the armchairs because Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat while Nessie sat on the floor in the middle like duck duck goose. I sat on Jaspers lap on the armchair and they all looked at us weirdly. I whispered in Jaspers ear "Calm them down." he nodded but I don't think anybody else heard our exchange. When I knew everybody was calm I spoke "We know we haven't seen you guys in years and you have many questions and we will explain after we tell you what happened. Okay?" they all nodded there heads in agreement.

"Well it started after we left…" **(AN: im not going to type the whole story up so im going to sum it up!! Okay back to the story!) **_we told them how after we left we dropped Nessie at Jakes so she wouldn't have to travel with us and how we went to Italy to say hello with Aro and mess with Jane but we got kicked out. _At that point Emmetts booming laugh happened and every body looked at us and shock there heads like we were crazy. _Then we told them how Demetri is tracking us (AN: I don't know if its him or Felix so I went with him) they looked scared but I told them I have my shield up so he cant find us then told them about when we are together _and once I said that I looked up to see Edward and Alice sigh and look down because they knew it was because of them. Then we told them we told them we were staying in Oregon with them but in a different house and would visit Carlisle and Esme looked happy that we would be able to visit often. Then we were finished. They all looked really weird because they all had there mouths open and I spoke up "Close the fangs!" (AN: I know that line is from a different author I don't remember who it was but I thought it was funny so I had to us it) me and Jasper suddenly started laughing so loud. I looked at everyone and they looked confused through our laughter. Once we composed ourselves Alice spoke up "What was that about 'close the fangs'? what are you guys laughing at ?" Jasper spoke "When we were in Italy it was St. Marcus day and there were humans who had fake fangs in. Then when we walked by there mouths opened wide and we said that and they looked at us weirdly because we were practically on the ground laughing then they asked what's wrong with the fangs and Bella was up in there face by saying 'what if vampires were real but didn't have fangs. Huh huh?' and then we saw Felix coming out looking really mad at us so we ran a little faster than we should of and ya." and I was laughing so hard remembering that I fell out of Jaspers embrace and was now on the floor with Emmett roaring with laughter but the rest looked scared apart from Jasper who looked amused. Nessie had left the room to talk to Jake since they were so far apart. I composed myself and sat back down. They as in Carlisle and Alice hammered us with questions. They were not taking pauses so I froze them with my new power they all looked at me and Jasper then I told them how we went to go see the Denali's and Eleazar and he told me I had another power. Then that was before we went to the Volturi and Aro was so annoying he was constantly asking me to join I was about to bit his head off then and there." Ugh! I leaned into Jasper because it was annoying. I was going to say something when my phone went off:

Don't cry to you loved me,You would be here with want me,Come find up your I let you fall?Lose it all?So maybe you can remember 't keep believing,We're only deceiving ourselves .And I'm sick of the lie,And you're too late.

(AN:I love this song!)

I groaned and pulled it out "Hello?" I asked

"Ah Isabella! How good it is to speak with you again we had a very short meet the other month. I hope you have changed your mind on joining us I assume?" GOD does he ever give up. I put my finger up to excuse myself.

I walked into the kitchen and started speaking "Aro for the last time no I will not join the stupid Volturi!" I didn't noticed I had yelled. I was pulled out of my thoughts by him speaking

"Well Isabella why don't you look out your window and see if your convinced or else ill have them drag you back to Italy. So I suggest you do it or else." I looked out side to see Aro and Marcus with Demetri and Felix and Alec. I groaned and screamed bloody murder.

Jasper was by my side in an instant and was asking what was wrong all I did was point out the window. I screamed again and ran outside with Jasper and the Cullens behind me. I walked up to his face because I froze the guards and yelled at him "THE ONLY REASON VAMPIRES DON'T REMEMBER THEIR HUMAN LIFE IS BECAUSE YOU WIPE IT FROM THEM BUT YOU COULDN'T DO THAT WITH ME BECAEUSE OF MY POWER. AND HERE YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD A MURDER OF EVERYONE WHO IS ASKING IF I WANT TO LIVE FOREVER IN A GOD FORSAKIN PLACE WITH SCREAMS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE. IS IT ME OR ARE YOU THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD!!!" Jasper was now restraining me which is a good thing or else there would be a pile of ashes right in front of me. I let Jasper calm me down and I still had the guard frozen I ran inside got my phone which I had dropped and ran back out and took a picture of Alec's face to use as blackmail because he asked me out so many time in Volterra and I laughed and so did Jasper because he knew what I was going to use it for I laughed once more and made them leave. I smiled to myself 'I love my power' I thought to myself. The Cullens were looking at us weird and we told them about Alec and how he was in love with me. I was laughing at the end again. Today I was doing a lot of laughing. Hmmm…


	5. an again srry inda important

**I am not abandoning these stories. Im just been busy lately and I have ideas in my head that I must type up before I forget them for ever and that would be sad. **

**I will be writing a new story it was influenced by s m neals stories the concert and And the band played on. I thought it would be cool to write a story like this.**

**Fruit loop**


End file.
